


Ice Creams

by Exs_and_Ohs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 17 - Freeform, AU, Cute Peter Parker, Cute little Sister, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter has a little sister, Sensible Steve Rogers, Shy Peter Parker, Sort Of, Superfamily (Marvel), Tiny Endgame spoiler, Wade Wilson has a Crush, Wade and Peter are the same age, cute family, embarrassing parents, tony stark is a little shit, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exs_and_Ohs/pseuds/Exs_and_Ohs
Summary: Peter has a crush.Peter also has a nosy family.(Tiny Endgame spoiler.)





	Ice Creams

“So Morgan, do you know why Peter likes taking you to the ice cream shop so much?” Tony asks his little girl.  
“Because he’s your brother and he loves you,” Steve answers smiling at her.  
“No that’s not why,” Morgan pouts at them. “There’s a boy there who makes Peter turn all red. He never even remembers my ice cream. He just goes and looks at the boy then I have to tell the boy my ice cream.”  
“A boy ?” Tony asks smirking while Steve chuckles. In all Peter’s seventeen years, he’s never had a crush before.  
“Yes, He calls Peter cute all the time and Peter told me not to tell you about him.”  
“Did he now?” Tony asks grinning and Morgan nods.  
“Tony,” Steve looks at him disapprovingly.  
“What?” Tony asks pout matching his daughters.  
“Maybe we should take you next time.” Tony says to Morgan.  
“No.” Steve glares at Tony  
“You don’t want to take me Papa?” She looks at Steve sadly and Steve immediately lifts her up.  
“I want to Morgan, I was just joking.” He says kissing her cheek. But then glares at Tony because he knows Tony just wants to spy on Peter.

Said boy walks in just then. Loudly and clumsily making everyone turn towards him.  
“You didn’t take me to get ice cream.” Morgan says to Peter lips trembling and Peter immediately rushes towards Pops and stops when he’s face to face with Morgan.  
“I’m sorry Morgan. I was in school. I didn’t mean to upset you. I promise. We can go right now. Yeah?” Morgan nods happily.  
“We can all go yay.” Tony says moving closer and pulling them in for a hug.  
“What ?” Peter squeaks out.  
“Do you have a problem with that?” Tony asks him smirking.  
“No,” Peter mumbles 

•  
Tony has forced Steve to stand in line with him behind Peter and Morgan and although Steve looks unamused, Tony knows he’s curious too so he doesn’t feel too bad.

When Peter and Morgan get to the front, Tony finally gets the chance to see the boy. He looks about Peter’s age so they could be in the same class. He has a hat on that is doing nothing to hide his scars and is smiling brightly at Peter and Morgan. When Peter looks up at him, he blushes so hard that Tony would have figured it out even beforehand.  
Peter absolutely clams up when the boy -named Wade from his tag- asks for their order and Morgan shouts it for them.  
Wade smiles again and hands Peter the Ice cream  
“The cute boy is not ready to talk yet huh?” Wade asks Morgan. Morgan looks up at Peter then turns to Wade.  
“No. But my Dad and Papa wanted to see who you were.” Both boys stiffen. Peter finally remembering that his Dads are behind him and Wade wide eyed staring at Steve and Tony.  
“Hi Wade,” Tony says happily while Steve nudges him.  
“Hi Mr Stark.” Then turns to Steve “Mr. Stark?” He squeaks out. So he does know who Peter is, Tony thinks  
“How do you know Pete here?” Tony places his arms on Peter who’s blush runs down his neck now.  
“Uh, We’re in the same class.”  
“So do you like him? Cause Pete here has a crush on you.” Tony replies.  
“Dad,” Peter shouts embarrassed the same time Steve shouts  
“Tony.” He grabs Tony’s hand and pulls him towards the entrance of the Ice cream shop. He then walks back and lifts Morgan up then snatches Morgan’s ice cream from Peter and gives it to her.  
“Now go on, have your date,” Steve makes a shooing gesture.  
“Pops,” Peter almost whines now.  
“And it’s Stark-Rogers,” he says to Wade.  
“Don’t hurt my son.” He points at Wade sternly who looks back nervously while Peter looks like he wants to bury himself.  
“I’ll throw all your toys away Morgan,” Peter whispers not so quietly and Morgan just giggles  
“You’d never. You love me.” Peter just sighs as Captain America continues his journey dragging his family out of the ice cream shop.  
Not without Tony loudly complaining how everyone is always afraid of Captain America more than Iron Man.

•  
Peter tries sneaking in later but when he’s halfway past the living room all three of his nosy family members heads’ turn at the exact same time, smiling at him.  
“So how was it?” Pops asks.  
“Amazing.” He grumbles out moodily and heads to the couch they are all squeezed in grinning at him, squeezes himself in the middle next to Morgan, snatches the popcorn from Dad and finally gives in and smiles widely.  
“Yay.” The three of them say at the same time. Dad probably made them practice that, Peter thinks not even surprised as he grabs the remote and plays the movie the three were watching prior.

He won’t invite them to the wedding, when Wade and him get married.


End file.
